One Headlight
by Nikcool
Summary: Citizens of Harmony are forced to confront the past as an exiled Kay is thrown back into their lives **repost due to my error*
1. Default Chapter

(The wallflowers get credit for writing such a wonderful song, the characters are not mine, the story is though)  
  
To my former family;  
  
If you recall I was once your daughter, or sister. You rejected me. Every part of me was rejected, my face cut out of family pictures, my name cut out of conversations. This is not about me, this is about how another life was ruined by my so called family, maybe If I make it clear to you now, it won't happen with future children.  
  
So long ago. I don't remember when  
  
I feel like I have to write her story, just so all of you know. She's gone now, my only friend, and the only way I can write this is through what she told me, and what I got from her diaries, all of you should be ashamed  
  
That's when they say I lost my only friend  
  
She was gone before she died, death was an escape for her, she didn't have to put up with a false family anymore, when she died, she no longer had to worry about being loved, or her family caring about her. I'll start her story now.  
  
He had never given her a chance to love him, and know she knew why. How could she have been blind for so long, and not have seen what was right in front of her? Everyone told her that she was too young, she didn't know what love was, but she did, oh how she knew. She also knew what it felt like to have your heart ripped out, torn into shreds, and stepped on. She didn't want to live; she didn't want to do anything.  
  
Everyone had lied to her, her parents, her sister, her best friend, and him. He didn't lie like everyone else did, he didn't just pretend to humor her, he told her he loved her; he had kissed her, her first kiss ever. How could he have lied to her? How could he treat her like a stupid.. like a stupid child?  
  
It was time to face them; they shared a passionate kiss right in front of her. His fingers were intertwined in her long hair, and her hands caressed his back. It was a lover's kiss, which gave her a stabbing pain in her chest. She could feel tears rolling down her face as she watched his hands undo her shirt, and she could watch no more. She ran from the room, and from the house tears rolling down her face.  
  
Her best friend was in their secret place, with a smile on her face, no doubt that she had gotten what she wanted; Miguel.  
  
"Simone, oh my god, I - "  
  
"You lied to me Kay, why did you let me think Chad loved me? He loves Whitney!"  
  
"Chad was going to be yours, I was making sure of it. Whitney will be out of the way."  
  
"But he doesn't love me, he loves her! They are in love and there is nothing I can do about it!"  
  
"I told Whitney to stay away from Chad, tell her you are going to kill yourself or something, Chad will love you and Whitney will stay away from him. It'll work, Miguel is mine now and all I had to do was act like Charity! Chad and Whitney don't want to see you get hurt, the plan is foolproof!"  
  
"Kill myself." Said Simone, thinking. It wasn't like anyone respected her, Kay was babbling about how Miguel was hers now, Whitney and Chad were making love and everyone thought of her as a stupid child. If she killed herself; ha; they would all know, they would know she wasn't such a little girl anymore. She left Kay, what did Kay care about anyone but herself?  
  
Simone walked the long way home, with her head down, thinking about what an idiot she had been; about halfway home a boy she went to school with stopped her.  
  
"Hey Simone, I know you probably already have a boyfriend, but would you go to the movies with me tonight? It's Friday, and I don't have a date, my name is Jim, I'm in all of your classes, you are so beautiful, please?" It took all of Jim's courage to speak up to Simone, she was one of the most beautiful girls in school.between her and Kay Bennett all of Harmony High's males had a look, don't touch, and admire pact between them. No matter about the rumors about Kay's family, she was beautiful, every guy wanted her, Simone was the same, but she had an older boyfriend.  
  
"Sure, what time are we going?" Simone faked a smile, she would date him, and she would let Chad and Whitney know how they had hurt her.  
  
It was late Friday night, and Simone wore her sleaziest outfit for her date. Her parents didn't notice, her mother was busy talking to Julian Crane, and her father was in his shed. Whitney and Chad were watching TV on the sofa, both of them treating Simone like a friend. She didn't let them know what she knew yet, she didn't care about them, and she didn't care about anything. Jim picked her up and they went to the local theater. It seemed that the whole school was there, and they were, to see how Jim, a guy geekier than Reese Durkee, got a date with Simone Russell. Simone let Jim do what he wanted to her, she didn't care, and she hoped maybe that her mother would hear about it. She played along, and pretended to love Jim as much as he loved her, but inside her was an empty void.  
  
She walked home from Jim's house, and left him in bed alone. The empty void was still there, she felt no different than she had after talking with Kay. A man grabbed her, and covered her mouth.  
  
She screamed muffled screams and kicked at him. He was much taller than she was, and much stronger, she kicked and screamed as he dragged her to an alleyway. The strange man screamed obscenities at her as she struggled, then hit the side of her face with a pistol. She quieted for a second before screaming one last time. He silenced her after that.  
  
Whitney and Chad sat curled up on the couch as TC and Eve came back in the house. All four of them sat and watched the end of Friday the 13th before they went to bed. Eve congratulated Whitney and Chad on becoming a couple before going to bed.  
  
"I'm so sorry I took so long to get with you Chad, I love you."  
  
"I love you Whitney, there isn't a second I want to be away from you."  
  
"Chad, stay with me tonight, I don't want to let you go."  
  
"I never want to let you go Whitney, I'm going to hold you a little longer, because I can't believe that I have you." They wrapped themselves in each other and fell asleep on the couch.  
  
Whitney awoke alone the next morning; Chad had left her alone, on the couch. Maybe it was all a dream, there was no way that she and Chad consummated their love the day before, but then the doorbell rang. It was a florist, with two-dozen white roses. Enclosed in the roses was a note  
  
My Darling I had to work And you looked angelic Asleep on the couch I couldn't wake you I hope these roses make up for it I love you forever  
  
Chad  
  
Whitney held the roses to her with a smile on her face. She had Chad and Chad had her. Things were perfect for her.  
  
"Theresa! You won't believe it! Me and Chad are together!"  
  
"That's so great Whit! Oh my god! We have to go out on a double date! Me and Ethan and you and Chad! Oh my god!!!! It's Fate! I told you it was fate!"  
  
"I'm so excited Theresa!!!!!"   
  
She woke alone and unable to move. She could feel the pain though, it racked her body as she gasped for breath, and she could feel the plastic over her naked body, covering her face. She was as good as dead.  
  
"You stole Miguel from me! I hate you Kay!" Screamed Charity, as she watched Kay and Miguel together.  
  
"I want you out of my house Kay Bennett! You broke your cousins heart! Charity has been through so much and you steal the love of her life from her. Shame on you Kay Bennett!"  
  
"He loves me, aren't you happy for me Mom?"  
  
"No Kay, you did a horrible thing! I want you to pack your bags and leave! I want you out in 3 hours!"  
  
"I'm sorry Charity, I do love you." Said Miguel running to Charity "You never did anything to make me love you, I'm sorry if I hurt you."  
  
"I love you Miguel."  
  
"I love you Charity." Kay was nearly in tears, her mother sided with Charity, and she still didn't have Miguel, life wasn't worth living.  
  
"Kay, you should be packing, I want you out of here in 3 hours."  
  
"Mom." said Kay, but her mother was already going up the stairs with Charity and Miguel. "STOP!" Yelled Kay, they were no longer able to move, Kay had stopped them in their tracks. "Why doesn't anyone love me? No one EVER loved me!"  
  
"It's because you are EVIL Kay! You are nothing but PURE EVIL!" Yelled Charity  
  
"You are not my daughter Kay, I never want to se you again, let us go!"  
  
"Fine!" Yelled Kay, causing her mother, Charity and Miguel to fall down the stairs  
  
"You are nothing but Evil Kay, get out of my house."  
  
Kay left, and went to live in the rundown house she and Simone had claimed, and waited for her best friend to return. Simone was the only friend Kay had at the moment, her family disowned her, and Miguel hated her. She would have been anyone but Kay Bennett at that time, anyone but Kay.   
  
Eve held the results in her hand, her worst fears were right in front of her. She was his mother. She had to tell her family, before things went further. Chad and Whitney were sitting, eating dinner, looking at each other with love in their eyes. It wasn't fair, why did her past have to catch up with her daughter? Poor Whitney.  
  
Kay had gone searching for Simone; she had been missing for too long, she searched in all the alleys and dark corners of Harmony before she found her; in the trash. Her body was nearly covered in a black plastic trash bag, and her naked body was badly beaten. Kay removed her jacket without thinking and covered what she could of Simone with it. Her best friend was nearly dead; Kay had to do something. She used her powers, she could heal with her powers and slowly Simone began to feel again. She felt pain for a few seconds, then she could no longer feel pain, she could move, and talk.  
  
"Kay." Kay lifted her hands and let Simone get up, slowly. Simone could feel dried blood and body secretions all over her. She could feel the man who tried to kill her all over herself, she wanted a hot shower to wash him off, and her best friend, her savior was talking to her. "I'm sorry Kay, I didn't hear you."  
  
"Maybe we can go to my dad, put my jacket on, it'll cover you, we have to report this!"  
  
"They don't care, I just want to take a shower, get him off of me." Kay didn't listen to Simone; instead she walked her to the beat up truck that was hers and Simone's. "You drove the truck?" She almost smiled "It only has one headlight, we'll have to hurry and get back before dark..." Simone didn't speak; she only nodded. She let Kay drive her to the police station, and let her lead her inside, to the chief's desk.  
  
"Dad." Said Kay, holding tight to Simone's hand. Sam was on the phone, and didn't glance up at his daughter. "Dad, I NEED to talk to you."  
  
"Kay, I'm glad you're here, there's a rapist loose from the jail, I want you in the house, I don't want you out alone."  
  
"Dad, I got kicked out."  
  
"Kay, I want you and Jessica to stay in the house, its no time for joking now."  
  
"What about Simone, your warning is a little late for her."  
  
"Kay, I have work to do. I'll see you tonight." Kay knew it was no use talking to her Dad, he was in his own world.she had to help Simone though.Simone needed a hot bath, and there was no water at the old house Kay had to stay in now. She had to go to Simone's house.  
  
"I'm sorry Simone, do you want to go to your house, and take a bath?"  
  
"I can't, Whitney and Chad."  
  
"Dad, can I borrow your credit card?" Asked Kay. Sam handed it to her without a second look. Kay had to get a hotel room; it was the only way she could get Simone feeling clean again.  
  
Amazingly, The other headlight worked for the night, they were able to get to a hotel room, where Simone spent two hours in the bathroom. Both of them slept in the same bed that night; two best friends were protecting each other. Kay bought a few items the next morning with her dad's credit card, and filled the truck with gas before returning it to him at the station. It was like they didn't notice she was gone. Kay let Simone rest in the truck while she watched Simone's house; once Whitney and Chad were gone, she woke Simone up.  
  
"Kay, can you come with me? I want to get some clothes, I can't stay at home, not with them."  
  
"Yeah, all we have is each other right now." Said Kay "Lets just hurry up and get what you need." The two friends walked into the house, hand in hand; ready to face whatever was in front of them.  
  
Eve was on the couch in tears, she didn't notice her daughter come in, her daughter that had just been through hell.  
  
Kay and Simone walked up the stairs and packed a suitcase for Simone. Simone also picked up her backpack, and they went down the stairs to leave. Kay carried the bags to the truck, Simone was still a little weak, and she could not carry the bags herself.  
  
"Bye Mom." Said Simone  
  
"Are you leaving me too?" Asked Eve "I'm sorry baby, I had no idea that Chad was your brother, I know you were friends with him-"  
  
"What? No Mom, he's Whitney's boyfriend, he's not my brother."  
  
"I had an affair with Julian before I married your father, Chad is my son."  
  
"No mom, I loved Chad, it's his fault, and I'm leaving Mom."  
  
"I deserve it, go, live with your father. I'm glad you got out of school early today." Simone could no longer listen to her mother. They hadn't noticed that she had been gone for almost 3 days, she never returned home after her date 2 nights ago, and she hadn't been in school.her family didn't care.  
  
"Kay, lets go, we can make it in the house, I'm sure." The two friends drove down a lonely road as the sun set, and the trucks headlight went out again.  
  
Kay watched Simone with concern. Her friend hadn't been Simone since they started living in the beat up house. Simone smoked pack after pack of cigarettes and got herself drunk on wine while staring into space.  
  
It was getting cold, and Kay was already bundled up, Simone however, didn't care to bundle up. They had been living there a month now, and no one cared. Kay already knew her family didn't care about her, but she thought that Simone's family would at least worry about their youngest daughter.  
  
"It's cold." Said Simone "But I'll finally be free." Simone smiled at Kay.  
  
"Yeah, you should put a sweater or something on Simone, you must be freezing."  
  
"Kay, the cold is wonderful, don't bundle up! We are here, together and nobody's going to change that, Everything's so wonderful right now Kay!"  
  
"I'm so glad to see you back Simone, I missed my best friend." Simone smiles and gives Kay a hug. Kay can see something in Simone's eyes, but she can't quite place it.  
  
Simone runs up the stairs before Kay realizes that something may be wrong.. She arrives to see her standing on the window ledge. "No, please don't Simone."  
  
"Come with me Kay, we can fly forever, just you and me!" Says Simone before diving headfirst to the ground. Kay considered joining Simone for a few minutes, before realizing that her family didn't deserve her death. She went downstairs and sat, but smelled Simone's cigarettes, and saw Simone's chair. She deserved better than to die forgotten.  
  
Kay splashed the remaining alcohol everywhere, then she doused the house in the gasoline she had been storing for the truck, and she threw a match.  
  
The place erupted in flames, and all Kay could think about was Simone's final words, and her final diary entry.  
  
There's a monster growing inside of me, I want to be free of it, and Kay and me can fly together forever.  
  
Simone was free, and Kay was leaving the place called Harmony. They said she died easy of a broken heart disease, I listened through the Cemetery trees.  
  
Her death was anything but easy; I was at her funereal. I saw all of you fake your way through it, I saw the show all of you put on. She lived in hell, and none of you cared, she killed herself because she couldn't bear to live in a world with people like yourselves.  
  
All of you killed Simone, and none of you deserve what I have now, so I won't share it with you. But I will give you her diary, to rub salt in old wounds.  
  
If I could see Simone like she was before all this happened, I would tell her we could drive the truck to a new home, with one headlight.  
  
Salutations,  
  
Katherine S. Katherine S. formerly known as Kay Bennett 


	2. Ch 1

So long ago  
  
I dont remember when  
  
thats when they say I lost my only friend  
  
--- The wallflowers, one headlight Chapter 1 - Harmony "Hey Reese." Smiled Jess, as her husbands best friend walked in the door of their shared house. "Hi Jess." Said Reese, holding a package "Did you know this was out there? It's addressed to all of us." "No, but I came in the backdoor, I guess we should wait for Miguel to come home." "Yeah, schools already out, he should be here in a few minutes." Reese sat in the window seat, looking out for the small school bus that his children would be riding on. "Reese, they'll be fine, Kat and Angie were raised by a great man, and the bus drops them off right in front of the house." "But this is the first day that I haven't driven them to school, what if they got on the wrong bus, or what if they forget where to get off? They aren't even 5 yet, I shouldn't have put them in school this early-" "Reese, they'll be fine, look there's the bus now." Reese sighed in relief as he watched a small girl with raven curls get off the bus, followed by a small girl with straight honey colored hair. Those were his children, perfectly safe. "I'm so glad they made it home ok, I hate not being here for them, why do I have to work?" "Reese, this house has bills, and you can't live off the life insurance money forever, some of that money has to go away to put your girls through college." "I know, here they come through the door, look!" The two girls come running through the door, straight into Reese's arms. "Daddy! Daddy!" They shouted joyfully "Kat sat next to a BOY on the school bus." "Angie sat next to Licey Lucy and I didn't want lice, but Angie's gonna have to get all her hair cut off!" "No, you got cooties from sitting next to the boy." "No, he's in first grade, first graders don't have cooties." "Do too!" "Are you two done yet?" Asks Reese to his two daughters. "Do I really have lice Daddy?" Angel asks her father. "Well, I'm a doctor now, let me have a look." Reese examines his daughter's lice free scalp messing up her black curls "I don't see any lice Angelica, but I do need to check you and your big sister there for cooties." "I don't have cooties Daddy!" Said Kat defensively "The only way to be sure is you have to hold both elbows in one hand." "That's easy." Reese struggles not to laugh as he watches both of his daughters try to put both elbows in one hand. Kat, the stubborn one did not give up when her sister Angie did. "Daddy I have cooties, how do I get the cure to make them better." Reese is silent for a second, watching Kat give up. "Its not FAIR!" Shouts Kat "I have to tickle you both until you hold both elbows in one hand, it's the only way." Reese then jumps out and tickles both of his daughters causing all 3 of them to laugh hysterically. Jessica had left the room when the girls came home to get them a snack, and she reentered once the tickle fest started, she giggled at the small family. "I think they are cured Reese." Says Jessica, not wanting Miguel to be upset when he saw everyone on the floor. Miguel hadn't been the same since IT happened. Jessica was the one who went out on dates with him, and he took Jessica to the Prom, so they married once she was out of High school. It was almost their third wedding anniversary and Jessica wondered how so much could change in three years. Reese had fallen in love with a woman he met his first year of college. She was gorgeous, and she was a friend to Jessica. Her name was Angelica, and she had waist length black curls and beautiful green eyes. Before Reese married Angelica, Jessica and the bride to be decided to get matching hairstyles, both decided on a layered honey colored hair cut. The dye was only temporary, but Miguel convinced Jessica to make hers permanent. Miguel liked everything to be the way he wanted it to be, but Jessica loved him despite that. She wanted to have his child, but he didn't want one yet. He would not be happy with the news she had to give him tonight. Angelica and Reese had a beautiful wedding, and they decided to share a house with Miguel and Jessica. All four of them were attending college when Angelica got sick. At first they thought it was her pregnancy, then, as she got sicker they realized it was something else. Angelica had cancer, which was spread though 60 percent of her body. After her child was born, they hoped that she could kill the cancer with radiation treatments. Katherine Joy Durkee, better known as Kat, was born 3 months early by caesarian section, her unexpected sister, Angelica Hope Durkee was born a few minutes later. By the time Angelica was born, their mother was dead. Reese stroked his dead wife's dark curls and silently cried over losing her before he saw the two children that were all that was left of his wife. He had to name them, the younger one, and smaller one's head was covered in black curls, just like her mother. Her Eyes were green, like her mothers. He named her Angelica, after her mother. Her middle name became hope, because he hoped that she would live, he hoped both children would live a full and happy life. The other one was also a girl, she only had a shock of blonde hair at the top of her head, but she cried and screamed very loudly. Reese stroked her arm with his gloved hand and she stopped. "All she wanted was a little attention." It was then Reese knew to call her Katherine. She was a Katherine, and she was a joy to have. He watched his two daughters fall asleep before leaving the hospital to mourn. After the babies were able to come home, Jessica dropped out of school to help Reese care for the babies. Jessica loved Children, and his two daughters were adorable. The children made her yearn for her childhood, for the time when Reese was a geek, and she was the baby everyone teased; now everything was different. Reese managed to get his daughters off the floor seconds before Miguel walks in the front door. Everyone is solemn when he enters, and they listen for him to speak before they move. "Hi, what's everyone standing around for? Lets watch some TV, then we can do homework, and then we can eat dinner." Said Miguel, as though everyone in the house was ok with it. "A package came today," said Reese. Breaking the silence "It's for all of us, that's why we didn't open it yet." "Who is it from?" "We don't know." Said Jessica. The two little girls were silent, both of them knew not to speak when uncle Miguel was around.  
  
Miguel grabbed the package, inside were a few spiral bound books, and a letter. When Miguel picked up the latter to read it, a picture fell out. Everyone stared at the picture.  
  
It was Kay and Simone. 


	3. 2

Chapter 2 The two faces in the photograph smiled, it was their seniors photograph for the yearbook and they insisted that they take their picture together. Everyone in the room stared at the photo, afraid to pick it up. Jessica began to cry as she stared at the photo, when one of the twins decided to pick it up. Kat dashed forward and picked the picture so her auntie would stop crying. Miguel scanned the letter before crumpling the pages and tossing them to the ground. Without a word to anyone in the room he left. "Who are they?" asked Kat to her father "She has the same name as me, K,A,T, H,E,R,I,N,E. Who are they?" Reese seethed with anger, and also felt grief, It had been years and now- Things they tried to forget were coming back. Kay and Simone. How could he explain to his daughters about Kay and Simone? He barely knew about thlf. "Kay and Simone. I used to know them." He knew them when Kay was innocent, before she broke his heart and had an affair with his best friend. He knew her before Simone died. Jessica was flooded with memories that she tried so hard to forget. Kay had powers, powers stronger than Charity's were. On the last day she saw Kay, Grace and Charity tried to overcome Kay's power, but could not.. Jess watched her sister leave that day, and knew she would never see her again. Kay had a broken heart when she left, and Jessica lost her sister, her big sister, and her mother didn't care one bit. Watching Reese struggle to tell his Children about Kay, and thinking of how quickly Miguel left, Jessica picked up the letter and read it. She read it and finally knew what people hadn't been telling her, she knew the truth. Kay didn't drive Simone to kill herself. Simone did not die peacefully. Miguel had lied to her when she asked if he ever slept with Kay. The man whose child she was carrying lied to her.  
  
No wonder Kay wanted nothing to do with them. "Kay's my sister." Said Jessica, breaking the pact that the three of them had made. When they all decided to live together, they had made a pact, Kay and Simone never existed. No pictures of them were to be shown, but Jessica thought it was an approiate time to break the pact. "Simone was a friend to me, and she was best friends with Kay. The name says Katherine on the picture, just like yours Kat, but we called her Kay." "What happened to them? Did they die like Mommy?" "Simone died, but I don't know about Kay, maybe she's still alive somewhere." "I hope she is cause we have the same name and I wanna meet her." "Angie? Can you find a frame for the picture? Kat, I want you to make us some of your special kool-aid, the kind Daddy showed you how to make." Both of the girls ran to do their tasks, Kat hardly EVER got to make her koolaid, and Angie loved finding picture frames. "Why did you do that Jess? We made a pact." "Reese, we need to talk, and you need to read this letter." 


	4. 3

Chapter 4 "I'm not a ghost, I am real" Says six year old Simone Lopez-Smith. Her doctors watch her, and take notes. "I'll get to see you soon, don't worry Hope." Simone's mother watched her daughter through the two way mirror; wishing that her daughter didn't have to pay for her sins. Simone had been born 4 months early; it was a miracle that she lived. The doctors said she might be brain damaged, but Katherine was not prepared for what her daughter was. She only spoke to two invisible people, and occasionally she spoke to her mother. The doctors called her autistic, but Katherine couldn't believe it. Simone looked like a perfectly normal six-year-old girl. Her mother put her daughters thick red hair in two pigtails, like most other six-year-old girls. Simone wasn't other six year olds though, if anyone but her mother touched her, she would stiffen and stare at that person with empty green eyes. Every so often, she would hug a person, or assure them that they were making the right choice. Mostly she would sit in her own world though. Katherine watched her daughter, somewhat concerned, ever since September, Simone had changed. Well everyone changed, but Simone clung to her mother more, and spoke less to her two invisible friends. "Hello my darling." Said Jeremiah, Katherine's husband. Jeremiah was a godsend to Katherine.  
  
She had been in the city for not even a week, and had just gotten fired from her job as a waitress. Nobody wanted to hire someone with no social security number. She was getting ready to go into a sleazy strip club when she met him. He was tall Redheaded and handsome. "Do you work there? You look so young-" "No, but I need a job, I can't work here long anyhow, I'm going to have a baby soon." "If you want a job here, don't tell them that, they like to keep girls as pretty as you." "I don't know you, why are you talking to me?" "Anyone can tell you're new to the city, you have this lost, needy look in your eyes, there's something about you though, I can't let you be thrown to the wolves." "I live with the wolves, excuse me so I can get a job." Before Katherine could take another step her body became engulfed in pain. The pain was so horrible she collapsed to the ground and blacked out. She awoke in the hospital, the strange man she had met stood next to her. "Oh thank god, you're alive." He said, "The doctors didn't give you a chance, they said you would die in 24 hours-" "What happened? Why am I here?" " Your baby decided to come early. Both of you were going to die." "And you were the hero, saving my life" said Kay bitterly "Look, I had to save your life ok? It would have looked like I killed you if I didn't. I tired to call your family, but they-" "I don't have a family." "I know that now, when I mentioned your name they hung the phone up, so I called a favor in from my uncle." "Thanks." Katherine was sort of relieved, but now she had nowhere to go, she was alone. "Kay, you were in a coma for almost 2 weeks, and then for a little while you were in and out, the doctors tried to save you, but you went into another coma, and they tried to save he baby" "My baby died?" "No, she was born yesterday, she's so tiny. I named her Simone, you had that name written down a lot-" "You went through my stuff?" "I lied to get you in here, I told them you were my fiancée, I told my uncle that I was going to marry you, and we did get married." "Tell me what happened. From the beginning." She didn't believe a word of what he said, but he was there for her, no one else was. " You looked dead after you collapsed, and a guy comes out of the club, and yells that I've killed s someone. I yell that my girlfriend just fell to the ground, someone call 911 and next thing we were in an ambulance. At the hospital I looked in your bag so I could call your family, a woman answered the phone, as soon as I said your name she hung up. I called my uncle and told him I needed money, he automatically assumed you were my girlfriend. He told me to marry you, and he sent a priest. I read everything in your bag, so I knew to lie about your name. I told them you were Katherine Lopez, my fiancée, and when you were out the first coma, I asked you to marry me, and you said yes, you were conscious through the whole ceremony, and then you started to fade in and out again. You slipped into another coma last week, and yesterday your baby was born."  
  
Kay knew he was telling the truth then. She remembered a dream where she got married.and her family hated her, they were ready to kill her before she left harmony. Katherine and Jeremiah devised an elaborate story; both of them were family outcasts, so they decided to stay married. The baby was brought to them, and they knew that they would be the only parents she would know. Two months later Kay was out of the hospital and living in Jerry's lower Manhattan apartment. She was Katherine Smith now, wife of top Wall Street broker Jeremiah Smith. Kay Bennett no longer existed. It took a year before she kissed him, and ever since then, their marriage was happy, and they raised their daughter happily. Simone had just turned three the valentine's day when Katherine and Jeremiah renewed their vows. Katherine was depressed because she had seen someone from Harmony while shopping in the city. They hadn't recognized her, and all of the old emotions came back to her. Jeremiah sent Kay a boutique of white, long stemmed roses every hour until he came home, and then he carried a small white box with him. Tears rolled down her face as he asked her to be his wife, and right there they took vows to love each other forever. Katherine put her hand over her husbands and held it, happy to have him there. Her other hand rested on her stomach, which had just begun to show her pregnancy. That day, they were going to visit his Uncle. They were going to Harmony to visit Alistair Crane. A couple of weeks ago Kay went to harmony, and left a package at 3 different places. One was at the house where all her childhood friends now lived; one was at the home of her father, and the other at the home of her mother. She would not visit them while they were in Harmony. The doctors were done studying Simone. She ran into the room her parents were in, but she shocked them. Instead of running straight for her mother, she ran into her father's arms, and hugged him, as though that were the last time she would ever see him. " Daddy kiss Simone." Maybe their family was starting to come together now; Simone seemed to finally be breaking out of the shell she had put herself in.  
  
Jess watched Kat and hope drawing, remembering when her and her sister used to draw. Looking at there drawings, she had to ask who the people in the pictures were. "This is Kay." Said Kat, pointing to a picture of a woman with a bun of yellow and brown hair, and a baby sticking out of her stomach. "And this is Simone, not the one that died but the little girl." Jessica sees a girl resembling Pippi Longstocking. Hopes pictures are different, but still intriguing. "That's me and Kat in Jeremiahs house, and that's Jeremiah." Said the little girl. Jessica knew something was strange, because Jeremiah had red hair, like the little girl Simone's hair. Things had been really strange since the package came a couple of weeks ago. Reese runs into the house, followed by Miguel. Both of them are breathless.  
  
"Jess, your father just hit the car Kay was in, they are taking her and everyone else that was in the car to the hospital." "Kay? What? What's going on?"  
  
Katherine, Jeremiah and Simone sat snuggled together in the back of the limo. Everything was so quiet and perfect. They were just entering Harmony when one of the limo doors flew open, and Jeremiah fell out of the limo. Katherine felt the world slip away from her as she went into the blackness of unconsciousness. Simone crawled out of the limo ands lay next to her father's body as the car that hit the limo stopped, and the driver looked at the scene. Sam Bennett nearly cried as he saw the pregnant woman lying on the ground, blood coming out of her ear, and her husband's body, lying several feet from her, with a little girl cradling him. Sam knew he had hit a family. His truck hit the back door of a limo, and he had destroyed a family. Looking closer he realized that the young woman wasn't any young woman, it was his Kay. His daughter, Kay. 


	5. 4

Jessica sat next to the little girl that was her niece, and wondered how life could have changed so much in an hour. An hour ago, she was worried about telling Miguel she was pregnant,. An hour ago, she was not worried about Kay coming back. But now Kay was back. Kay, the girl who nearly killed Charity trying to get Miguel. Kay, who cared about no one but herself. Her father hit the limo Kay, the little girl and a man were riding in. The man was dead on the scene, and Kay was in Critical condition. The little girl had not spoken a word, but she had not a scratch on her. Jessica knew that everything would be turned upside down in her life, and her unborn child would be forced to compete with the little girl, and the child Kay was carrying. Grace and Charity ran into the waiting area, where Jessica and the little girl sat. "Mom?" Asked Jessica, she had not seen her mom since she married Miguel. "Hi Jessica, I heard the news about Kay, Charity and I feel so guilty, if we hadn't disowned her because her magic was different, she would be with us right now. We have to go and save her with our powers." Charity and Grace rushed to Kay's hospital room and Jessica watched in jealously. Her mother had powers, Charity had powers, and Jessica didn't. It was depressing for Jessica to know that she didn't fit in her own family. She was the only woman in her family without a touch of magic. Don't worry Aunt Jessie; I'm sure you will get powers someday Even you have powers little girl, you have been reading my mind You look just like my mommy; you should put your hair up like hers. No, I don't want to! My mommy is going to be ok, and you and her will be sisters again. Stop playing with my hair little girl! My name is Simone! Well stop playing with my hair! "Jessica! Kay is ok!" said Miguel "The draft is looking pretty bad where you are sitting, maybe you should move." "She is? That's great!" "Jessica, what's going on? You were sitting there in a kind of Trance." "I was? Simone was playing with my hair, you didn't hear me arguing?" "No. Maybe you should see a doctor or something." "Why? I'm fine Miguel." "Simone died a long time ago Jessica-" "No, Kay's daughter is named Simone." "She hasn't spoken a word, how do you know her name?" You have powers, I told you that you have powers. I can read minds! That is so cool! You can move things with your mind too. I have Telekinesis! "Jessica! What's wrong?" "I'm pregnant Miguel." Said Jessica before collapsing in her seat.  
  
  
  
Her baby was still there. She could feel it kick her stomach. But Jeremiah was dead. She thought he had died once before, in September, but she had hope for him being alive then. Now she knew he was dead, there was no hope.  
  
If he was going to die anyway, why had god given them those 6 months since September? It wasn't fair at all. Maybe this was her payment for all her sins. Jeremiah was her soulmate, the one man who she loved. "Kay, can you hear us?" said familiar voices. She was not Kay, she was Katherine. "My name is Katherine, where is my daughter?" "She can hear us! She's going to be ok!" "Where is Simone? Where is my daughter?" "We couldn't save your husband, and your daughter won't say anything -" Katherine opened her eyes fully and sat up, surprised to see the people she once called her family standing around her. "Simone is autistic. She doesn't speak to most people. I know my husband is dead, I just want to hold my daughter right now." "Kay, She's in the nursery right now. Jessica was watching her, but she became ill." "My name is Katherine Smith, my husband was just killed by a reckless driver, and I want to see my daughter. I will not cease to call my relatives, who have a lot of power in this town." "Kay, I'm your mother." "I don't have a mother anymore. My family died years ago." "Kay, it's Miguel, remember me?" "How could I forget a jerk like you? Can I see my daughter please?" Katherine looks at her family looking at each other, and gets frustrated. Harmony citizens were always slow. "How about I call Alistair Crane? Maybe he can get stuff done in this town." "You're not a Crane." Said Reese. "Jeremiah was a Crane, before he was murdered by one of this town's idiot citizens." "We all got the packages Kay, we are so sorry-" "It's too late to be sorry, Where is my daughter?" 


	6. 5

Chapter 6 Kay looked at the people who pretended to care, the ones who thought they were her family. If only Jerry hadn't died, maybe she wouldn't be worried about her family stealing Simone from her. Things were most likely the same. Charity and Miguel were probably together, Jessica and Reese were most likely dating, and her Mother was still having premonitions and talking to the little angel girl. So she was surprised when Miguel left to check on his wife. His wife, Miguel was married, and not to Charity. She was surprised again when two little girls ran to Reese, the two little girls she was sure were Charity and Miguel's Children. The little girl with black hair, and the little girl with golden brown hair hair. They called Reese Daddy, and he called them Katherine and Angie. "Daddy, are you ok? Your not going to die are you?" asked the one with dark hair "He's not going to die silly, If daddy was laying down he would be but hes sitting here so hes not going to die." "But he went to the hospital and Janet Russell said that when her Daddy went to the hospital in a big hurry he died and never came back." Said Angie, ready to cry "Honey, Janet Russell's daddy didn't die, he just left for a really long time. You never have to go over there again, ok? And I'm not going to die, or leave you ok?"  
  
Both little girls nod, then the one with the golden brown hair catches Kay staring at them. "Are you going to die?" asks Katherine "No, but I do want everyone to get out of here." "Well I don't want to be here anyway, you're mean, and you have cooties and I don't." Kay glared at the child who had been allowed to talk to her with such disrespect. "What is your name little girl?" "Katherine Joy Durkee and this is my sister Angelica Hope Durkee." "Katherine, they named you Katherine-" Kay didn't have time to think about the little girl having her name. Miguel and an unhappy Jessica entered the room. Jessica stared at Kay for a second, and ran and gave her a hug. The hug was not returned by Kay. Everyone in the room could see that the two sisters looked nearly alike. When Jessica stood to look at her sister, Kay could see it also. Miguel noticed everyone staring so he grabbed Jessica by the arm and yanked her away from Kay.  
  
"You have to let Kay rest Jessica, you should be resting too." "Please, I want to see my daughter, shes's all I have left."  
  
Everyone in the room stared at each other, realizing they left Simone alone in the lobby when they rushed in to see Kay. Kay could tell they had lleft her daughter alone, except for Jessica, Jessica had sat with her for a while. "You left her alone in the lobby?" Kay attempts to get out of the hospital bed, but falls. Reese manages to catch her, and gently puts her back in the bed. "Kay, they said you were paralyzed from the waist down." "I want to see my daughter Reese." Kay uses her power to make her legs move. Simone had gone to an empty elevator shaft and sat n the edge of it. Kay's mind could only see her little girl falling to her death, falling many many stories to her death. Jessica also saw the same thing, and she ran from Miguel, to the elevator shaft. Simone stood on the edge of it, staring into the blackness. Jessica picks up the little girl and carries her back to her mother. "Thank you Jessica, you saved my baby." "She did it because they forgot about her. Please don't leave her with people you don't trust." Grace, Reese and the twins all quietly left the room while Kay was hugging her daughter. "Jessica, come on, we have to go." "I'm talking to Kay, I haven't seen her-" Miguel grabs Jessica's arm "I have to talk to you about what you told me earlier." "Can I just stay with Kay for a minute? I just want to catch up with her." "She hates you Jessica, you hurt her all those years ago, now come on." Miguel looks irrated as Jessica and Kay stare at each other. He finally lifts Jessica in his arms and carries her out of the room. Kay feels bad for her little sister, but she wants to deal with Charity first. Her cousin, once so thin she was mistaken for anorexic, was now a healthy weight. Her blonde hair was loosely curled and flowed to her waist.  
  
"Why aren't you with Miguel? Why aren't you plotting to have me thrown out of town?" "I'm sorry for the way I treated you Kay. I never have met anyone stronger than me, and it scared me. Your magic was different and stronger, and you were a threat to Miguel." "Everyone is sorry now, after my husband is killed, after you throw me out of town. Did you know I almost died? Somebody hung the phone up when they got a call about me. Was it you?" "It was Aunt Grace. She wanted to forget you Kay. But after a little while we started having premonitions about you. You were very very sick, and then they all went away. We thoughtyou had died." "Well I'm not dead, am I? My husband is though. Did you miss your target and kill him instead of me?" "Kay, I'm sorry about your husband, I had nothing to do with it-" "you want to get me back because you and Miguel aren't together. He was all I had then, you stole my mother, my room, my car money, you stole everything I had, and then you take the one man I loved. It took me a long time to get over Miguel, and I get back here, and you take away everything from me again." "I had nothing to do with the accident Kay, and if you still want Miguel, you can have him." Kay didn't want Miguel. There was something about him that repulsed her now. "You feel it too, Miguel is evil." "Everything isn't evil Charity. He's doing the wrong thing with his life right now, he is unhappy. Being unhappy is not being evil." "Your Daughters power is great." Said Charity, changing the subject "There was another little girl like her-" Charity stopped When the images of a horrible day came to her head. Six people close to Kay and Simone died, and everything they had taken for advantage was destroyed. "I'm sorry. I didn't know." "Please don't bring it up again. We were coming here because we couldn't bear to look out the window again. Jerry was going to find a house on Long Island for us, we were going to have a vacation, then we were going to live in our new home. But now he's dead, so it's not going to happen." "I'm sorry Kay, I feel like this is all my fault." "It is. Please leave, I need rest." Charity looked at Kay, and the little girl staring into space before leaving the hospital room. The next day Kays family and friends stopped by the hospital to see her, and found her and little Simone gone.  
  
Kay and Simone both sat in the room as Alistair Crane ordered a full investigation into who was responsible for killing his nephew, and almost killing his nephews family. 


	7. 6

Chapter 6 Chapter 7 She turned her lips in a smile as people expressed their sympathies. People, who never spoke to her and Jeremiah, people who Kay didn't know. There were tons of people who pretended to be sad for her and the children. Kay realized she was a widow. She was barely 23 years old, and she was a widow with one child and one on the way already. Some of her friends were there too. Her best friend Taylor was there, along with the small circle of top traders. They offered condolences, and offered to help her out. There had been a collection of almost half a million dollars, and offers to help Kay pack away Jerry's things, or a place to stay until she was ready to go back to the apartment. The people she really wanted to be there were not though. Her family. Reese was there. He was the only one there. Reese gave her a friendly hug, and told her that he was there for her. Kay was glad that someone cared. "Jessica wanted to come, but she has been really sick." "What's wrong with her? She has been sick a lot-" "She is so glad you came back Kay, after you left, everyone thought you were dead, Jessica got really depressed, don't think she doesn't care about you." "I didn't ask that, I asked why she was so sick." "She's pregnant, and it's not going to well for her. Miguel is um, he is staying home with her, they want you to stop by later." "I might stop and see Jessica. She did save my little girl's life." "Kay, here is my email address, and a little something for you. I have to go now, it was nice seeing you again." Reese and Kay parted, both of them realizing they had missed each other. Reese was always a friend to Kay, no matter what she did, even when everyone else turned on her, Reese was there. Everyone was gone now; Kay put a flower on Jerry's freshly closed grave before sinking to her knees and crying. The gravestone read "Jeremiah Christopher Smith, Beloved Husband and Father /October 23, 1976-March 1, 2002". "Jerry, you can't be dead, I need you." Said Kay, tracing the freshly cut letters on the gravestone. He didn't answer; he was dead. Kay lay on the dirt, trying to quiet her sobs with her arm. Simone sits quietly next to her mother, staring in space. Maybe an hour went by before Reese discovered Kay on the grave. The cemetery was the same one where his wife was buried. He saw Kay lying on the grave. Simone was sitting next to her mother, her jacket laying on her mother.. "Kay! Katherine!" Called Reese. Kay slowly turned to him, her face covered in dirt and her hair hanging in her face. Reese ran over to her "Kay, you are going to freeze out here, you should go." "He loved me, and now he's dead." "Come to my house Kay, you and your daughter are going to freeze out here." Kay didn't want to go, but she knew Simone must be shivering. She wore a thin spring dress, and her coat was on Kay's back. "Ok, come on Simone." Both Reese and Simone stared as Kay struggled to get back in her wheelchair "Do you need help Kay?" "I got it Reese - can you just help me a little?"Reese help Kay into the wheelchair, and steps away from her again "Thank you Reese. Simone, come get into mommy's lap, come on Simone." Simone stands there, watching. "Don't do this to me honey, mommy isn't supposed to lift you anymore." Kay began to wheel herself away, but Simone still stood staring at the gravestone. "I can lift her Kay." "She doesn't let strangers pick her up." Kay continues to call for her daughter before Reese decides not to listen to Kay. "Come here Simone, it's time to go." Amazingly, Simone obeys Reese. Kay bites her tongue as her daughter jumps into Reese's arms. The house is dark and quiet when the three walk in. Reese holds Simone in one arm as he feels around on the wall for a lightswitch. Just as the light turns on, so meone in the room speaks. "Why are you so late Reese?" asked Miguel. "Kay needed my help-" "Is that Simone?" asked Miguel "Don't touch her Miguel, she doesn't like strangers." "Reese is holding her, why can't I hold her?" asks Miguel before attempting to grab the little girl from Reese's arms. "NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONO" screams the little girl "Shut your brat up Kay!" said Miguel, trying harder to pull the little girl from Reese's arms. "Shut up!" "Miguel get your hands off my daughter." Says Kay, wheeling herself to Miguel, and reaching for her daughter. Jessica comes down the stairs because of all the noise. She is followed by the twins. "What's the noise? Miguel?" asked Jessica, shocked at the scene in front of her. Miguel lets go of the little girl to run over to Jessica. "What are you doing down here Jessica? I told you to stay upstairs!" "I heard noise-" "I don't care, I told you to do something and you didn't." The twins run over to Reese, where each of them wrap themselves around one of his legs. Evereyone in the room watches Miguel and Jessica argue. Kay sees something she shouldn't and Wheels over to them. "Did you do this to my sister?" asks Kay, noting Jessicas black eye and bruise on her neck. Nobody answers, they all give each other secretive looks. "He has an anger management problem, It was completely my fault-" "He did this to you?" Kay could see the answer in her sisters face "He's done this before, hasn't he?" Kay realizes that her friends had changed for the worse. "Kay, you should go, you shouldn't worry about me." "Jessica, you are my sister. We are leaving now." "Kay, let her stay here, you really shouldn't be meddling." "You let this happen to her! You stood by as he used my sister for a punching bag!" "You don't know everything Kay, you were gone for 6 years. A lot can happen in 6 years." "Jessica, you are coming with me." Jessica stands still, staring at Miguel. Kay grabs her arm and pulls her to where Reese and his daughters are standing. "Give me my daughter." Reese gently lifts Simone from his arms. Jessica takes the girl and holds her. "Miguel. You and Reese need help. Miguel, you use my sister for a punching bag, and you force her to dye her hair to my color. Reese, you named your daughter after me. As soon as I can, I'm coming for your daughters Reese. They can't live here with that brute." "No Kay, don't do it." Kay, Jessica and Simone all go out the front door, none of them looking back. 


	8. 7

It was morning. Jessica watched the sun stream through the window of the mansion and thought of her husband. Miguel did love her, in his own way. She had worked so hard not to make him angry; she did whatever he asked so he wouldn't get angry. Miguel was all she had; she couldn't lose him. Then she looked at Kay. Her sister who had come back and ruined everything. That wasn't fair of her. Kay didn't even mean to come back, she was going to visit her husband's family, and then they got in the accident. Kay cared about her. Kay had taken her in when she was sure Miguel was going to kill her. But Kay had left her all those years ago to suffer with Grace and Charity. "Aunt Jessica." Said Simone. Jessica turned and looked at the little girl in amazement. Autistic children didn't speak she thought. Simone was holding a picture in her hand. "Hi, Simone. What do you have in your hand?" Simone handed the Picture to Jessica before climbing into bed with her mother. Jessica looked at the paper and saw a perfect likeness of herself. Jessica turned to the bed and looked in amazement at Simone. Kay was awake and smiling. "She really likes you Jess, Simone doesn't draw her pictures for everyone."  
  
"She's a great artist, and look, she drew you with Dark hair." "She did. Kay, Thank you for saving me last night. I really should get back to Miguel-" "No. And you are not going back to help Reese, Reese just stood there while Miguel hit you, I hope Reese doesn't allow Miguel to discipline his daughter's." "Miguel is in charge of the house, he sets the rules." "I could kill that bastard." "Miguel loves me Kay, he's not a bastard. Who are you to come here and change everything? We were all perfectly happy before you sent that stupid package." "So you are telling me all this started after I sent the package?" Kay looked Jessica in the eyes, Jessica could feel tears coming to her eyes, and she tried to hold them back as she answered. "No, but Miguel got angrier after the package came, why did you have to come back?" Jessica could no longer hold back the hot tears. "Why did you leave?" "Everyone blamed me for everything. I was pregnant, and I was forced to leave." "You were pregnant?" "Mom didn't tell you?" "Kay, you know she ignored both of us, you know she-" "Jess, she told me she wanted me out of the house, I left. I thought when I left, you and Charity got dibs on my stuff." "So Simone isn't Jeremiah's daughter?" "Jeremiah raised Simone, she called him daddy, I loved him. I still love him." "I'm sorry Kay. Maybe you should never have come back." "It's too late now, I have Simone and my new baby to take care of right now. I can't sit around being sad all the time. So jess, tell me why you married Miguel." "He took me to the prom, he was there for me when no one else was." "So it was romantic. He treated you like a queen?" "No. He lied to me Kay, he told me the right things to get me to marry him. But I love him now, and I think he's starting to love me." "Jess, you are staying here. I'm rich enough that you can go to jail if you leave here. I am NOT letting you go back to Miguel. If he wants you back, he's going to have to prove he is a man." "Kay-" "There is no question about it, you now live with me." "You don't know what you're doing." "Yes I do. Did you like your room? You can choose another if you like. Jerry let Alistair get this big house for us, and we are such a small family." "How did you end up marrying a Crane? I thought they hated people like me and you." "Jerry saved me. I would have been dead if I hadn't met Jerry." "Really? What happened? I-" "Let me tell you a love story little sister. I left Harmony after I set the house on fire. I went to New York City. It took me a week to get there; I actually walked most of the way. I took back roads, and I walked through fields. I also hitchhiked a little. When I got to the city, the only job I could get was being a waitress, and they fired me after 5 days. The boss said I didn't have a legal address, so he couldn't do the paperwork for me. I heard a few girls talking about a strip club where they made extra cash. Some girls said they mad $1000 a night. I was just about to walk in the club and this tall red-headed man stops me. I try to leave because I knew there were a lot of sickos in the city, but he said he wanted to help me. I was going to leave him anyway, and Simone decided to cause me pain. I guess she didn't want me to go into the club. He took me to the hospital, and said I was his girlfriend so I could get medical care. He told me he read the stuff I had in my bag,, he knew EVERYTHING, but he told Alistair that we were engaged, just to save my life. I was in a coma for a while, apparently I was in and out of the coma, and I married Jerry one of the times I was conscious. Simone was born then, Jerry named her. We told the Cranes that I was a foreign exchange student, and he met me in the library. He was able to get a job on Wall Street, and we moved to an apartment in lower Manhattan. On Simone's first Birthday, we kissed; we had fallen in love because we were just two people who belonged together. It went from a loveless marriage to us loving each other completely. The day after Simone's third birthday I saw-I ran into someone from here. I could barely do anything after that. I didn't think I could feel any worse than I did that day, but I know better now. Jerry knew what happened, and he sent me roses every hour, on the hour. When he got back from work, he asked me to marry him. We were going to get a house in long island after our vacation.. We painted the nursery together; I think it's going to be a boy, so I painted it blue. The nursery is pale blue; the carpet matches the paint. There's an oak crib that converts to a small bed, and a matching dresser and chest. And there's a rocking chair. Jerry bought something for the baby before we left; he said he would let me see it when we moved in. The nursery is blue, we painted it together."  
  
Kay stops talking and wipes the tears from her face. All she can remember at that moment is that the nursery is blue. "Kay?" Asked Jessica. Kay knew the nursery was blue, who was Kay? Blue was such a pretty color, slowly fading away. Kay liked blue. Jessica was getting scared. Kay had been talking, but suddenly she began to slip away. She was lying face up with her eyes open, and had not responded to any of Jessica's calls. "Kick Mommy Jerry, you have to kick," says Simone. Jessica watches the little girl talk to her mothers stomach. "You have to kick and wake mommy up." Kay is taken back to the world with a sharp kick. She turns from the canopy and sees Jessica and Simone staring at her. "Kay, you stopped breathing, what happened?" "I don't know. Simone said something to your baby, and you came back. I thought-" "Jess, you're my sister. Sometimes, I black out like that-I'm sorry." "Kay, maybe you should rest some." "No, we need to get you some clothes. Maybe I should take you to the salon too.I'm sure you want to look like yourself again." "How did you know?" Jessica hated being forced to look like Kay, secretly; she wanted her dark hair back. "Lets go Jess. I need to get Simone some more art supplies." "I'll be ready in half an hour." Said Jess. "Kay?" "There are clothes in your closet you can wear. They were mine, but I really can't fit them now, you know the baby and everything." "Thanks Kay." 


	9. 8

Reese watched Miguel with disgust. He had a young blonde girl in his lap, feeding her grapes. Miguel had a pregnant wife who left him, and all he seemed to care about was the blonde bimbo in his lap. Reese was sure the girl was underage. The phone rang two times before Reese picked it up, Miguel and the blonde girl were ignoring everything outside of their little world. Reese was ready to leave his best friend. "Hello? This is Katherine Smith" said the voice on the other end of the phone. "Kay?" asked Reese. Miguel looked away from his bimbo when Reese said Kay. Kay was the magic word. It stopped arguments, it silenced people's conversations, that one word, and the one name had so much power. "I'm calling because I thought Miguel should know that Jessica might be having a miscarriage." "Holy Smokes! We'll be there right away!" Reese h8ng up the phone and motioned for Miguel to join him. "what is it Reese? Can't you see I'm busy with Cathy?" "Jessica is in the hospital. She might have lost her baby." "Really? I'll get to the hospital after I finish my date with Cathy." "Miguel, don't you care any about Jessica? She's your wife-" "I got divorce papers the other day Reese, I'm a free man." "I thought you loved Jessica-" "Charity dumped me, Kay was gone, so who else I was supposed to marry? She wasn't as good as Kay was anyway." "She was carrying your child Miguel. She loves you-" "Reese, I have to get back to Cathy, she's a cheerleader." Reese ignores what Miguel says and starts to leave. He didn't want to leave his daughters with Miguel. He never left his daughters with Miguel since that day Angie said he pushed her. "Angie, Kat, wake up girls.?" "Daddy, were sweepy." Said Kat. Reese sighed and lifted his daughters in his strong arms to carry them to the hospital with him. Kay and Simone were in the lobby when Reese got there. Once his little girls saw Simone, they stopped being sleepy and went to play with her. "What are you doing here Reese?" "Jessica is my best friend. I had to be here for her." "What makes you think she wants you here?" "Before you came rushing back into our lives, Jessica and I were best friends." "Jessica and I have been sisters longer than you were best friends with her." "I came to see my best friend. Not to see a cripple who doesn't know where she is not wanted." Kay and Reese stare at each other for a minute before Kay manages to stand up and slap Reese in the face. "Don't you ever talk to me like that again. I could take you precious daughters away from you before you can count to ten, I can take your medical license away. I can make you sorry you were ever born. Don't you dare insult me again." "I should go." Said Reese, not taking his glare from Kay. "Come on girls." "No Daddy!" said Kat. "I wanna play with Simone." Kay's leg muscles grew weak and she sank back into her wheelchair. She looks and sees Simone interacting with children, for the first time in 6 months. "We have to go." Said Reese. "No, Reese, don't you see hwats happening? Simone is playing with them!" "Kay, I don't want to be around you , ok, and I'm not leaving my girls alone-" "Simone likes them. They are staying." "Kay-" "Reese, I am not going to hurt your daughters. They are making my daughter happy, let them play!" "I'm going to see how Jessica is doing." Reese tells the nurse what he wants to do, and is able to go to the OR. He scrubs, and is just about to enter the room when the doctor's start to leave. "Carrie, whats going on, how is she?" "Reese, we did everything we could-" "No, Jessica's fine-" "She lost the baby."" Said Mark, the other doctor "And we've got her stable. The nurse is going to take her to ICU, but I guess you can talk to her for a second." Reese runs into the room, to the operating table. He looks down and is surprised to see Jessica with dark hair. "Jessica?" asked Reese "I'm glad you're leaving Miguel.If he is responsible for this at all, I swear I will kill him." "Reese, it's your baby. This time it was your bay that died." Said Jessica weakly "Jess, that's impossible-" "Remember that night Reese? That's the night I got pregnant." Reese stands in the OR and thinks back to that night. He had been crying over Angelica, and Jessica tried to make him feel better. He ended up kissing Jessica, and he couldn't stop after kissing her. Before he knew it, he had Jessica had made love. He had not talked about it for 5 months, not since it happened. He had tried not to think about it, but now all that crossed his mind was Jessicas tears as she left Reese in bed. She had been carrying his baby. Reese ran from the room to the chapel. "Where are you when I need you, angel honey?" asked Reese once in the hospital chapel. "God, Please don't make Jessica pay for my mistake, she doesn't deserve it-" "What did you do to Jessica?" asked Kay. "What are you doing here Kay? Why aren't you watching the girls-" "Charity's babysitting. I was looking for you to tell you to drop Simone off after your shift. I have some things to take care of." "Are you going after Miguel again? He married Jessica because of you. If you had stayed in Harmony he would have never married Jessica." "I had a stupid childhood crush on Miguel. When I got to New York, I tried my best to forget him, but everytime I look at Simone, I see Miguel. The only thing she has from my side of the family is the red hair, and she got that from Grace. Miguel was one of the main reasons I left Harmony, and I am Not here to GET Miguel. That bastard hit my sister." "I didn't know childhood crushes made you walk all over everyone because he didn't love you." "Reese, please drop Simone off after your shift tonight. Charity said she'll watch the girls until then. They seem to really like her." Kay wheeled out of the hospital, feeling apprehensive about leaving Simone alone, but she had to go to the police station and find out who admitted to hitting her when she first got to harmony. It was almost two months since Jerry died, and now a coward was coming forward to admit killing him. She got to the police station and was greeted by Sam. "Kay. It's been so long." "Are you the commissioner now Dad?" "Kay, I'm sorry-" "You let Mom kick me out, you didn't care." "I was caught up in my feelings for Ivy, I neglected you and Jessica." "Well what about after you married Ivy? You could have taken Jessica from Mom-" "How did you know I married Ivy?" "My husband was a Crane. I'm here to see who killed him. So are you the commissioner now Daddy?" "I quit the force after you left, Kay, I'm so sorry." "For what?" "I just want to tell you I'm sorry. How are you doing? How is your baby?" "I should be walking in a few months, physical therapy is going really good, and my baby's due next month. I think it's going to be a boy." "That's wonderful. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. I left town a couple of months ago. I'm so glad that everything's going well for you." "Thank's Daddy. Oh you have a granddaughter, her name s Simone." "Can I see her one day?" "Sure Daddy." "I'm sorry for everything Kay." Sasy Sam as an officer enters the room. Kay happens to look at Sam's hands and sees that he is cuffed to the bench. "Mrs.Smith, please come with me." "Did you find who killed my husband?" "Yes. A man was driving drunk. When he realized that he possibly killed some people, he went on the run. He felt guilty and decided to turn himself in." "He turned himself in?" "Yes, he came to the police station this morning, and admitted to killing 3 people, possibly 4. He was informed that only one person died today." "Who is this man? Who killed my husband?" Kay looked up and saw Sam being processed. "Why is my dad here?" "Mrs.Smith-" "So you killed your son-in-law Sam Bennett." Said a guy who obviously had been in jail before. "I'll see you in jail." Says the man, who laughed as some officers caught up with him. "I didn't mean it Kay, I had been drinking-" Kay can feel her pulse going up, her father killed Jerry. "You were driving the truck that hit us?" "I'm sorry Kay." Said Sam.  
  
Chapter 9 Reese watched Miguel with disgust. He had a young blonde girl in his lap, feeding her grapes. Miguel had a pregnant wife who left him, and all he seemed to care about was the blonde bimbo in his lap. Reese was sure the girl was underage. The phone rang two times before Reese picked it up, Miguel and the blonde girl were ignoring everything outside of their little world. Reese was ready to leave his best friend. "Hello? This is Katherine Smith" said the voice on the other end of the phone. "Kay?" asked Reese. Miguel looked away from his bimbo when Reese said Kay. Kay was the magic word. It stopped arguments, it silenced people's conversations, that one word, and the one name had so much power. "I'm calling because I thought Miguel should know that Jessica might be having a miscarriage." "Holy Smokes! We'll be there right away!" Reese h8ng up the phone and motioned for Miguel to join him. "what is it Reese? Can't you see I'm busy with Cathy?" "Jessica is in the hospital. She might have lost her baby." "Really? I'll get to the hospital after I finish my date with Cathy." "Miguel, don't you care any about Jessica? She's your wife-" "I got divorce papers the other day Reese, I'm a free man." "I thought you loved Jessica-" "Charity dumped me, Kay was gone, so who else I was supposed to marry? She wasn't as good as Kay was anyway." "She was carrying your child Miguel. She loves you-" "Reese, I have to get back to Cathy, she's a cheerleader." Reese ignores what Miguel says and starts to leave. He didn't want to leave his daughters with Miguel. He never left his daughters with Miguel since that day Angie said he pushed her. "Angie, Kat, wake up girls.?" "Daddy, were sweepy." Said Kat. Reese sighed and lifted his daughters in his strong arms to carry them to the hospital with him. Kay and Simone were in the lobby when Reese got there. Once his little girls saw Simone, they stopped being sleepy and went to play with her. "What are you doing here Reese?" "Jessica is my best friend. I had to be here for her." "What makes you think she wants you here?" "Before you came rushing back into our lives, Jessica and I were best friends." "Jessica and I have been sisters longer than you were best friends with her." "I came to see my best friend. Not to see a cripple who doesn't know where she is not wanted." Kay and Reese stare at each other for a minute before Kay manages to stand up and slap Reese in the face. "Don't you ever talk to me like that again. I could take you precious daughters away from you before you can count to ten, I can take your medical license away. I can make you sorry you were ever born. Don't you dare insult me again." "I should go." Said Reese, not taking his glare from Kay. "Come on girls." "No Daddy!" said Kat. "I wanna play with Simone." Kay's leg muscles grew weak and she sank back into her wheelchair. She looks and sees Simone interacting with children, for the first time in 6 months. "We have to go." Said Reese. "No, Reese, don't you see hwats happening? Simone is playing with them!" "Kay, I don't want to be around you , ok, and I'm not leaving my girls alone-" "Simone likes them. They are staying." "Kay-" "Reese, I am not going to hurt your daughters. They are making my daughter happy, let them play!" "I'm going to see how Jessica is doing." Reese tells the nurse what he wants to do, and is able to go to the OR. He scrubs, and is just about to enter the room when the doctor's start to leave. "Carrie, whats going on, how is she?" "Reese, we did everything we could-" "No, Jessica's fine-" "She lost the baby."" Said Mark, the other doctor "And we've got her stable. The nurse is going to take her to ICU, but I guess you can talk to her for a second." Reese runs into the room, to the operating table. He looks down and is surprised to see Jessica with dark hair. "Jessica?" asked Reese "I'm glad you're leaving Miguel.If he is responsible for this at all, I swear I will kill him." "Reese, it's your baby. This time it was your bay that died." Said Jessica weakly "Jess, that's impossible-" "Remember that night Reese? That's the night I got pregnant." Reese stands in the OR and thinks back to that night. He had been crying over Angelica, and Jessica tried to make him feel better. He ended up kissing Jessica, and he couldn't stop after kissing her. Before he knew it, he had Jessica had made love. He had not talked about it for 5 months, not since it happened. He had tried not to think about it, but now all that crossed his mind was Jessicas tears as she left Reese in bed. She had been carrying his baby. Reese ran from the room to the chapel. "Where are you when I need you, angel honey?" asked Reese once in the hospital chapel. "God, Please don't make Jessica pay for my mistake, she doesn't deserve it-" "What did you do to Jessica?" asked Kay. "What are you doing here Kay? Why aren't you watching the girls-" "Charity's babysitting. I was looking for you to tell you to drop Simone off after your shift. I have some things to take care of." "Are you going after Miguel again? He married Jessica because of you. If you had stayed in Harmony he would have never married Jessica." "I had a stupid childhood crush on Miguel. When I got to New York, I tried my best to forget him, but everytime I look at Simone, I see Miguel. The only thing she has from my side of the family is the red hair, and she got that from Grace. Miguel was one of the main reasons I left Harmony, and I am Not here to GET Miguel. That bastard hit my sister." "I didn't know childhood crushes made you walk all over everyone because he didn't love you." "Reese, please drop Simone off after your shift tonight. Charity said she'll watch the girls until then. They seem to really like her." Kay wheeled out of the hospital, feeling apprehensive about leaving Simone alone, but she had to go to the police station and find out who admitted to hitting her when she first got to harmony. It was almost two months since Jerry died, and now a coward was coming forward to admit killing him. She got to the police station and was greeted by Sam. "Kay. It's been so long." "Are you the commissioner now Dad?" "Kay, I'm sorry-" "You let Mom kick me out, you didn't care." "I was caught up in my feelings for Ivy, I neglected you and Jessica." "Well what about after you married Ivy? You could have taken Jessica from Mom-" "How did you know I married Ivy?" "My husband was a Crane. I'm here to see who killed him. So are you the commissioner now Daddy?" "I quit the force after you left, Kay, I'm so sorry." "For what?" "I just want to tell you I'm sorry. How are you doing? How is your baby?" "I should be walking in a few months, physical therapy is going really good, and my baby's due next month. I think it's going to be a boy." "That's wonderful. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. I left town a couple of months ago. I'm so glad that everything's going well for you." "Thank's Daddy. Oh you have a granddaughter, her name s Simone." "Can I see her one day?" "Sure Daddy." "I'm sorry for everything Kay." Sasy Sam as an officer enters the room. Kay happens to look at Sam's hands and sees that he is cuffed to the bench. "Mrs.Smith, please come with me." "Did you find who killed my husband?" "Yes. A man was driving drunk. When he realized that he possibly killed some people, he went on the run. He felt guilty and decided to turn himself in." "He turned himself in?" "Yes, he came to the police station this morning, and admitted to killing 3 people, possibly 4. He was informed that only one person died today." "Who is this man? Who killed my husband?" Kay looked up and saw Sam being processed. "Why is my dad here?" "Mrs.Smith-" "So you killed your son-in-law Sam Bennett." Said a guy who obviously had been in jail before. "I'll see you in jail." Says the man, who laughed as some officers caught up with him. "I didn't mean it Kay, I had been drinking-" Kay can feel her pulse going up, her father killed Jerry. "You were driving the truck that hit us?" "I'm sorry Kay." Said Sam. 


	10. 9

"Jerry was the only man who ever loved me! You killed him!" "Kay, I love you, you are my daughter." "You let Grace kick me out, you chose her and Charity over me!" "Let me explain Kay, Your mother and I divorced a few weeks after you left. I tried to track you down, but she refused to." "You let her treat her own children like we were orphans or cast offs or something! Noah KILLED himself because of Grace." "You knew about Noah?" "Yes Daddy! He wrote me, we saw watch other a few times, and after Grace started ignoring him, and treating him like she has treated me for my entire life! He DIED because of her! If you had been a father to him, maybe he would still be alive!" "Kay, I am sorry, you don't understand how hard things have been-" "I can't deal with this, I am leaving." Kay quickly exits as Sam is led away in handcuffs.  
  
~~~~~~~ "Why did you make Cathy leave? We were having a great time." "You would have gone to jail if you went any further with her. You do know she was maybe 15 at the oldest. Don't you?" "Cathy is 18, why shouldn't I believe it?" "Jessica, just lost her baby, Kay is in town with your child, don't you care at all?" "That's not my child." "Yes it is Miguel, you must be an idiot if you can't see whose child she is." "That retard is probably Kay's Child with some random man, you know what a slut she is." "Miguel, I am leaving. I am going to get my children, and Kay's child." "Where are they? And why are you getting Kay's spawn?" "They are with Charity. Remember Charity? And the girls love Simone. Some people do favors for others in need." "You are still protecting Kay after all she did to you Reese. She used you, yet you protect her. I don't see why she brought that child to town with her; I don't even know why she came back. Nobody wants her here." "You probably were too drunk to remember, but Kay's husband was killed in a car accident, I'm sure she didn't come to town to steal you away from Carrie or Cathy whatever her name was." "She should go back to New York, and you should move out, I need the space." "You disgust me Miguel. I have paid the bills here for a year. You should be the one to move out." ~~~~~~~~~ "Kay." says Grace, narrowly missing her daughter, walking down the street laden with packages. "Grace." "Are you here to hurt Charity again? You ruined her life. You ruined EVERYONES lives, and you dare to come back with that bastard child?" "Grace, that child has a name, it is Simone. My husband named her when she was born. I am not here to hurt your precious Charity, who is watching your grandchild right now. My life changed when you kicked me out, and if I could go back, I would not change a thing, except for my husband dying. I was happy with Jerry, and I almost managed to forget how you treated me in my childhood." "If you hurt Charity you will pay. Remember that." "I don't want to hurt Charity, I wish you would understand that I have grown past the Miguel infatuation. Charity seems to have matured into a wonderful woman, but you haven't changed a bit." "How dare you treat your mother like this! When your father hears about this-" "My MURDERING father? I doubt he cares for you anymore Grace, especially after Noah's death, Jessica ending up with Miguel, and don't forget about the whole "David Hastings" saga. You chose a conartist over your own family. Oh and I'm sure disowning your eldest daughter had something to do with it." "Kay, I was tricked." "You were not tricked, you knew the truth all along! Why don't you-" Kay is interrupted by a sharp kick, coming from inside her abdomen. "Ow- I will talk to you later Grace." Kay as unsuccessfully tries to wheel away as another sharp pain engulfs her. Luckily Dr.Eve walks by. "Eve? Please help me." cries Kay, as Grace looks at her daughter suspiciously "Kay? Kay Bennett? Is that you?" "It's Katherine Smith now. Please, I think my baby wants to come early." "You are Jerry's wife? Oh dear! I wish Julian had told me! Welcome to town dear! We must get you to a hospital. I want to thank you for letting my baby girl live on in memory by naming you adorable daughter after her." Kay bit her tongue as Eve wheeled her towards a hospital.  
  
~~~~~~~~ Sam lamented in the jail cell as he thought of his argument with Kay. He had loved Kay the entire time she was gone, he went so far as the hire a private investigator, but decided to let her be when he saw that she was married. After Grace Kicked Kay out, Sam never forgave his wife, he began seeing Ivy again, and they were about to marry, when Ivy backed out of it. Sam began drinking, and lost his spot on the force. Luis and Hank were there for him at first, then they moved on. His life had been falling apart for at least 10 years, and today seemed the icing on the cake of his life. Things had to get better. ~~~~~~~~ Miguel threw a few small clothing items in his bag before opening the door. He was shocked to see Charity at the door, with 3 children. "Charity- what are you doing here?" "I am returning the children to their father." "Simone is my kid, right? Come here kid. Maybe you can help me get you a new mommy." Miguel nearly shivers as the young girl gives him a cold, empty look. "Stupid retard, stay with Geek Reese then, I can find a chick to give me a home." "Miguel, she isn't a retard." "What do you call her then? She ain't normal." "She is powerful, like her mother. Miguel, you should leave. Come back in the morning." "I refuse to leave, skeletor! I live here!" "Miguel, it would be for the best." "Theresa will let me stay in the Crane mansion, where I won't have to stay near the bag of bones you call a body." "Very nice Miguel, you really should leave." Everyone stares as Miguel stands in front of the door, defiant." "If you don't leave, death will follow you." said Simone, shocking everyone, and causing Miguel to push Charity aside and bolt out the door. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Kay lay in the back seat of the car when she realized it was Christmas Eve. Her first Christmas Eve in years that she would not have Jerry. The baby would be born and would have no father. It was just her, Simone and the baby now. Eve tried to calm Kay down as her car broke down. "Kay, I'm sorry. Look, there's a hotel, maybe we can stop there." "I want Simone, and Jerry. Eve, I think my baby is coming." "How far along are you? Is it time?" "I'm only 8 months, it's too soon. Please Eve, we need a hospital." "This is the only place, Harmony hospital is still 20 miles away, and the car won't work. You will have to get up and walk, come on you can do it." They slowly walk into the inn, followed by Grace, who had followed them in her car. "I think they need a room, until an ambulance can come." Says Grace "We have one room remaining, I can let them stay for a small charge. The room is unheated and it has no furniture. We were renovating it when the construction company closed down. Take it or leave it." Said the receptionist, who was a familiar woman. Grace leads Kay and Eve into the room, which is tiny with only a few cloth drapes and an empty toolbox furnishing it. "I am not having my baby here." says Kay firmly. I refuse too." "But I paid for the room!" exclaimed Grace, not revealing that it was only $10 to stay in the room. Eve lays Kay on one of the drapes, and begs her to try and hold off on having the baby. "This environment is not sterile." explains Eve "You and your baby can get very sick if it is born here."  
  
Kay attempts to listen as the baby begins to push its way into the world. Reluctantly Eve delivers the baby, which is born blue and limp. Kay's eyes close, and as grace feels for a pulse, she can find none. "Is she dead? They both are dead?" asks Grace. Her cold heart melts a little, as she looks at the lifeless child that Eve frantically tries to nurse to health. Both look up as they feel a warmth in the cold room, and both can see a shadowy figure, seemingly smiling at the lifeless mother and child. When they look back at the 2, Kay is awake, and smiling at Eve. "Is it a boy? If it is, I am going to name him Jeremiah Smith Jr." "Yes, It's a boy." Says Eve, with tears in her eyes "You both were dead- it's a miracle." "Was that your husband?" asks Grace "He smiled at you two-" "Jerry told me to live for Simone, and for Jerry Jr. everything's going to be all right. It's Christmas." says Kay happily as a bright star shines through the window. Kay is peaceful, and holding her child happily until the hotel owner comes in." "Oh my God. Did you just have a baby in here?" "Yes, my son is here." "We need an ambulance right away! This woman and her baby could die!" "I will call whatever you need, but don't report me. If the law found out I let you stay in this room, I'll be arrested...Look here's fifty bucks, and I'll call the ambulance." The hotel owner was followed by 2 other hotel employees, both who appeared to be homeless vagrants. One gave Kay a layette and blanket. "I saw you come in, I thought maybe you would want it, people leave bran new stuff here, I gotta get back to work before I lose my job. Bob, hurry and get rid of that tummy holder thing before someone claims it, if they find out we took the lost and found stuff we are in trouble." the last man, Named Bob, hurriedly gave her a cloth device which Kay knew would hold her son against her skin. Kay smiled as she dressed her child and strapped him against her. All though Jeremiah was born early, he appeared as healthy as a full term Child. "Its the Christmas story." said Grace. Jeremiah is going to be important, not evil like his mother." "Grace, take this money, here is $20, this will pay for the room and the gas that you used to follow us, plus a little extra. Please leave." says an annoyed Eve. "We were best friends Eve, I just witnessed a miracle, and my grandson has been born!" "Grace, if you are going to do nothing but attack Kay, it would be best to leave. As for the miracle, we were suffering a mass hallucination, it must have been paint fumes." 


End file.
